Sasuke Uchiha meet Sakura Haruno
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: What happens when Sasuke Uchiha the son of the richest man in Japan meets Sakura Haruno the woman who melted his cold heart but there's one thing that Sakura hates and thats rich bastards like Sasuke. Will she give him a chance or break his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Uchiha MEET Sakura Haruno**

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Summary: What happenes when Sasuke Uchiha the son of the richest man in Japan meets Sakura Haruno the woman who melted his cold heart. Sasuke somehow fell in love with Sakura but there's one thing that Sakura hates and thats rich bastards like Sasuke. Will she give him a chance or will she break his heart.**

**_Enjoy:_**

* * *

A dark haired man sighed as he stared at the paperwork lying in front of him, how many more paperwork did he have to finish off. He glared at the stack of paper on his desk just sitting there waiting for him to sign them _'Can my day get any worse'_ "Hey Teme" Sasuke eyes widened _'I thought to soon'_ A blond haired man barged into his office without even knocking "Dobe"

"Teme cant you welcome your best friend a little bit more enthusiastically" Sasuke looked at him with an emotionless face, Naruto rolled his eyes _'He needs help'_ Sasuke sighed didn't he know that he had important papers to sign. "What do you want Dobe" Naruto grinned "Well I was hoping you could treat me to some ramen. What'd you say huh Teme" Sasuke's brow twitched _'That's why he came here' _he thought wanting to strangle the blond idiot so he barged into his office and he thought it was something important but NO it was only because he wanted his stupid ramen of course what did he expect it was after all the Dobe.

"Get Out" he growled, Naruto glared at him there was no way that he was going to give up, he was going to make Sasuke buy him his precious ramen. So he tried to pout trying to make it look cute but it only made Sasuke want to puke. "Awww come on Sasuke-Teme" Sasuke shook his head there was no was in hell was he going to buy him ramen, last time he had to pay for 30 bowls that Naruto eaten and there was no way it was going to happen again.

"Please" Naruto pleaded "No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please, Please"

"NO"

"Come on Teme, please"

"Fucking hell, NO"

"Please….I can do this all day" he grinned.

"….!"

"Please, you know what I'm gonna keep saying it until you say YES"

Twitch "Fine. Just shut the fuck up" Naruto grinned and started cheering saying that he won the battle; Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's idiotic behavior. "Well hurry up then, I'm starving here" Sasuke sighed again _'How the hell did I become best friends with that Dobe' _he thought rolling his eyes at the blond who was yelling at the top of his lungs for him to hurry his ass up.

"I'm coming dead-last" he smirked when Naruto turned around and glared at him also giving him the finger "Fuck you Teme" He just smirked arrogantly "Tsk. Loser" Naruto wanted so bad to punch him but decided not too or else its good bye to free ramen and he of course wouldn't want that to happen.

Both men were now making their way towards the ramen stand. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's annoyed expression, as soon as they stepped out of the Uchiha Corp building. Every women's attention was drawn towards the brooding man beside Naruto who himself had a few checking him out. Women would send Sasuke flirtatious smiles and undress him with their eyes. They thought it was bad enough back in the building but they were wrong, oh well they were used to this it happened every single day.

Naruto laughed "Gezz Sasuke-Teme I don't think this will ever stop, just look at them, looking like their going to jump you any moment." he grinned. Sasuke twitched "Hn. Whatever" Sasuke smirked when he spotted an elder "Hn. Well at least I don't have an old hag undressing me with her eyes" he said tilting his head in the direction where the old women was. Naruto almost fainted when indeed there was and elder eyeing him like some piece of candy, he thought Sasuke was joking around but he wasn't.

The elder winked at him, Naruto suddenly felt very sick beside him Sasuke chuckled. He turned to Sasuke and sent him a glare. "Stop it Teme, it's not funny" "Hn. Another one is eyeing you" Naruto shuddered "Don't I'm starting to lose my appetite" they finally made it to the blonds favorite food place.

Sasuke raised a brow at his friend who had only had four bowls of ramen usually he would have had at least ten or more by now. "Hn. Dobe you aren't eating much" Naruto nodded "I know" he said rather weak. Sasuke smirked "Old Hag" Naruto glared at him "Why did you have to tell me" Sasuke shrugged "Hn" "Ah. I don't feel like eating much, I'm afraid I might vomit" Sasuke nodded understanding how he might feel.

A few minutes later both men were walking back towards the Uchiha Corp building. He glanced at his friend didn't he have work to do at his own company. They walked a little more and that's when Naruto saw a café, he smiled "Hey Teme I heard that place is new and they have great food and everything. So let's check it out" Sasuke growled first he said he wanted his ramen then he didn't feel like it because of the old hag and now he wants to check out some new café. Oh well besides its close to his work place might as well try it out. "Hn" Naruto grinned already making his way toward the place, with Sasuke slowly following behind him, hands in his pockets.

A pink haired woman groaned, she was so tired she didn't feel like working today but she didn't want to leave her friends all alone and knowing them they'll probably yell at her for not being there with them. A blue haired woman entered the back room, frowning at the petite women who had fallen asleep her head lying on the desk. She smiled and gently shook the pink haired "Uhhh…go away" Hinata giggled at her friends antics one thing she knew for sure was the Sakura was not a morning person and was still very tired. "Sakura-Chan wake up" Sakura's eyes snapped opened, she looked up only to see her best friend. Sakura grinned "Hehehe….hey Hinata-Chan" Hinata shook her head "You should have never came today, you look so tired" Sakura huffed while looking away "I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me but I have work to do" she said storming out, Hinata followed laughing _'She is so childish at times'_

Naruto was the first one to walk in followed by Sasuke. Naruto smiled looking around the place while Sasuke groaned _'Great' _he sighed glaring at all the females who were staring at him and as for Naruto he just grinned. Naruto nudged Sasuke on the side "Hey Teme look its Neji and Shikamaru" Sasuke took a look and sure enough there was the lazy ass and the white eyed freak himself.

Sasuke smirked this should be interesting as he and Naruto made their way towards the two men. "Hey guys" both men looked up and were surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke. "Troublesome Sasuke, Naruto" Naruto grinned while Sasuke nodded. "Naruto, Uchiha" Neji smirked "Hn. Hyuga, Shikamaru" they took their seats and waited patiently for the waitress, the guys told Naruto they've arrived a few minutes ago.

"Awww…man where's the waiter, I'm hungry here" all three men chose to ignore the blond and his whining. They all started to get annoyed at the females who were eyeing them but mostly Sasuke. They just ignored them. A minute had passed and Naruto started whining again only to have a fist connect to his head. "Shut the fuck up Dobe" Sasuke glared "Oww…what was that for" he whined rubbing his bump on his head "Hn"

Two minutes later "Hey Teme I wonder if there's a women out there who wouldn't want the almighty Sasuke Uchiha" he said glancing at the females in the café. "Hn" "I mean wherever you go girls just can't stop staring and they drool, want to bed you and all that crap. I don't think there's a woman out there who wouldn't hate you" Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes but nodded knowing that any women would worship the young Uchiha. "Hn" Sasuke started to think about it _'Is there at least one girl out there who wouldn't want me, gezz I wouldn't want to marry a stupid fangirl, that would be to annoying. I don't think there's one girl out there with a brain'_ he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone's stomach rumble. He glanced at the guys and there eyes were on Naruto.

Naruto turned red from embarrassment "Ahh..My stomach needs food" he smiled sheepishly, he didn't eat much ramen so he was really hungry. "Hey can we get someone over here, I'm really hungry" the guys glared at the blond who was yelling.

Hinata smiled as she handed a couple their orders. She turned around when she heard someone yelling, she noticed it was a man and quickly made her way there. When she took a good look at him she blushed, blond messy hair, blue eyes, quite tanned and in a black suit with a bright orange tie _'He's handsome'_

"Ummm…sir would you like me to take your order now" she smiled shyly. Naruto was too hungry and all he would think about was food, so he didn't even care about what he was going to say. He stood up and glared at the small girl before him. "Hey what took you so damn long" Hinata stared at him quite scared "Uhh…I...I" Naruto rolled his eyes, another fangirl "You what huh! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for, do you know that I'm starving right now" Hinata looked down "I…I'm Sorry sir" "Well I'm not. Gee women you know how to fucking take your time" Hinata finally had enough she was really sensitive and soft hearted.

The guys stared at the girl who looked like was about to cry. Neji who didn't really pay attention finally noticed it was his cousin he was wondering why she was here and was about to ask but she suddenly ran away tears streaming down her face. Sasuke sighed "Nice going Dobe" Naruto growled but felt bad sort of "She deserved it. She's suppose to do her job keep a look out for any customers who are hungry like me" Neji twitched he was about to hit him for hurting his cousin but decided not too, Naruto had already embarrassed them enough.

Sakura was making some cupcakes when she saw Hinata running in crying. She quickly grabbed the girl and tried to comfort her "Hinata-Chan what happened" Hinata didn't want to say anything, knowing Sakura she'll chase down whoever hurted her friends and it wasn't a good idea since she's got some issues –errrrr- anger management. "Did someone hurt you" she nodded "What did they do" "He said some mean things" she choked out while trying to hold back tears. Sakura narrowed her eyes, she knew that even words can hurt the girl _'Asshole picked on a girl, making a girl cry, he's going to pay'_

Tenten and Ino entered the room and saw their friend in tears. "What happened" asked Tenten "Some fucking asshole hurt her and he's going to pay" before the girls could stop her, Sakura was already out. She glanced around _'Damn there are so many men. Guess I'll just have to ask' _She made her way over to where two men were seated, when they saw her they blushed. "Hi. Did you guys see who made one of my friends cry" both nodded and pointed in the direction where Sasuke and his buddies where seated. She asked which one of them did it; they told her it was the loud blond one. She smiled and said her thanks, making the guys almost pass out.

As she walked towards them anyone could clearly see the anger in her eyes. No one hurts her friends and gets away with it. The guys looked ahead seeing a girl walking towards their direction. She stopped and stood in front of the blond and Naruto of course thought it was another fangirl. "What now I swear women these days-"before he could finish his sentence a fist connected with his face making him fall to the ground. The guys stared at her, shocked and so did Naruto they didn't expect that. He quickly recovered and stood up "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR BITCH" he yelled causing people to stare. The guys couldn't see her hair since she was wearing a hat and she tucked it in pretty well and her eyes were shadowed by the front bit of the hat, since she lowered her head.

"You hurt my friend you stupid fucker" she growled, she was about to hit him again when someone caught her small fist "I don't think your in the position to do anything" Sasuke said glaring at her. Sakura glared back, Sasuke was surprised no women had ever glared at him but something else caught his attention, it was her eyes they were emerald somehow he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers and so did she. She stared into his onyx eyes they somehow attracted her, she shook her head "Stay out of this asshole" she hissed Sasuke smirked and the guys thought the world had ended, they never thought this day would ever come. "Hn. Do you know who you're talking too" Sakura rolled her eyes, just one glance at the guy and anyone could tell he was a wealthy bastard but Sakura couldn't careless. She hated rich assholes like him.

"I don't give a fuck who you are" She spat, her friends were behind her, their eyes widened _'Sakura do you have any idea who your talking too'_ they all thought. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk this was really interesting, finally a women who didn't swoon or worship the ground he walks on. He never thought in a million years this day would come. "Well you should because I can ruin your life before you could even do anything" he smirked cockily. Naruto stood up and yelled "Yeah that's right you should care, you go Teme" Sasuke's smirk widened, Sakura tuned her head and glared at the blond.

"Why don't you-" she couldn't finish her sentence she couldn't believe it, she was so angry that she didn't even notice him or took a good look at him. Naruto grinned "So you finally know who your messing with" silent "What cat got your tongue" Sakura withdrew her fist and walked towards Naruto, he started to back away. Tears ran down her face as she tackled him in a hug, he started freaking out, the others stared bewildered. "Hey get your hands off of me, you crazy women" when he said that he got a bonk on the head, he was about to yell at her but then she started laughing "Don't tell me you forgot about me" her tone much softer, everyone blinked they were confused "What?" Sakura snickered and slapped him "Oww"

"Are you really that stupid, you even forgot how my voice sounds like you idiot" Naruto blinked "….?" Sakura groaned "Man I guess I'll have to show you" She removed her hat, long sliky pink hair fell reaching just above her small waist, emerald eyes stared into shocked blue ones "S..Sakura-Chan" he shouted and pulled her into a tight hug, she giggled "Okay Naruto you can let me go now" he did and laughed "I can't believe its you" "Well its me alright" she said rolling her eyes, he hadn't change one bit.

Everyone stared at the two, they both laughed "Oh you guys probably want to know huh" the guys nodded while the girls just stared "Well guys meet Sakura Haruno, my childhood friend" Sakura smiled while saying hi, she then turned to her friends "Oh and girls this is Naruto Uzumaki my childhood friend" the girls smiled at him everyone forgetting what happened a few minutes ago. Naruto turned to Sakura with a frown "Sakura-Chan why did you punch me for" just as he said that she glared at him and bonked him on the head, everyone sweatdropped "Because you hurt one of my best friends and you better apologize or I'll beat you to a bloody blob" she warned. He quickly nodded and looked at her friends spotting the one he had hurt.

He noticed when he got closer she turned red _'cute' _he finally got a good look at her and gaped he made her cry a beautiful girl like her, to him she was the most beautifully women he had ever laid eyes on, he frowned feeling bad for hurting her like that. "Hey I'm sorry for making you cry" he smiled, Hinata smiled back shyly twiddling her fingers together "I..Its fine Uzumaki-san" Naruto grinned "You can call me Naruto" Hinata blushed even more "Umm..okay Naruto" "Now that's more like it, So what's your name" she looked down still playing with her fingers, Neji didn't like one bit of this _'Is Naruto hitting on my cousin'_

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Really" she nodded "Then that means your related to Neji" Hinata nodded once again and smiled at her cousin "Hi Neji" Neji nodded "Hn. Hinata" he then glanced at Naruto who was grinning like a mad man while scratching the back of his head "Hehehe why didn't you say she was your cousin" "Because she had already left when I noticed it was her. Hinata if you don't mind me asking but why are you working here, you don't need money" he said looking at her, Hinata smiled "I wanted too and besides I wanted to help Sakura-Chan" then once again everyone's eyes were set on Sakura especially a certain Uchiha.

"What?" Naruto chuckled "So this is your shop Sakura-Chan" Sakura nodded "Yeah it is why" he smiled and threw a arm over her shoulder "No wonder why I've heard this place food tastes great" she smiled and gripped his arm, took it off her shoulder "No. even though we're friends your not getting any for free" he slumped his shoulders "Well it was worth a try" he muttered. "Hey why don't you guys sit down and join us" Sakura scowled at him "Naruto we got costumers so we're busy"

Hinata was still blushing she would glance at Naruto from time to time, Sakura seemed to take notice and smirked "But I think Hinata-Chan would love to join you guys" she smiled sweetly. Hinata's eyes widened, she shook her head "Sakura-Chan we got customers remember" Sakura sighed "I know but you've worked so hard and I think you should take a break" Tenten and Ino giggled they've took note of what Sakura was trying to do. So they might as well help "Yeah I think that's a great idea" Ino beamed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Troublesome" he muttered, Ino gazed at him and glared, Shikamaru smirked which earned him a blush from the blond girl who looked away. On the other hand Neji was eyeing Tenten who caught his eye and turned pink. Sakura saw everything and couldn't help but chuckle _'It seems like they like the guys'_

"So Hinata-Chan take your seat" she smiled and told Naruto to grab a chair for the girl. "Here Hinata-Chan" Hinata blushed which made Naruto grin "Thank you Naruto" Neji twitched, he glared at the blond boy but Naruto ignored him. "Hey Hinata-Chan I'm really sorry about before, I was really hungry and I wasn't thinking straight" he said scratching his head. "Tsk. When do you ever think straight Dobe" came a deep, rich, muscular voice. Everyone laughed. While the guys simply agreed with the Uchiha.

"Shut up Teme" he glared, he looked at his friends and remembered something "Right why don't I introduce you guys" they shrugged "Alright girls meet my best buds Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga and last but not least Sasuke Uchiha" he introduced them pointing to each guy.

The girls glanced at all the guys as Naruto introduced them they were all very rich especially Sasuke since his family was the richest in Japan. Sakura would have choked if she was eating something because she now knew who she was talking to not too long ago and they weren't really the best words to say to a very high ranked man. She huffed glancing in a different direction.

"Well let me introduce my friends" she said a minute later she was still shocked that she spoke to an Uchiha like that, he was right he could ruin her life without any hesitation. "This is Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and of course Hinata Hyuga" she smiled politely since they were all important people but who cares Hinata was important too. The guys nodded while Naruto was grinning like some idiot.

Naruto had a big smile on his lips "So Sakura-Chan now you know who you were talking to before" he laughed eyeing his childhood friend then looking at his best friend only to see him smirking at Sakura. Sakura locked eyes with Naruto sending him a glare to tell him to shut his trap. Naruto started to laugh nervously since her glare was scaring him. While Sasuke stared at her quite amused.

Sakura looked at the dark haired man out of the corner of her eye and took in the sight of him. Dark hair, onyx eyes, muscular but perfect body, strong features, pale, tall and just drop dead gorgeous everything about him was perfect. She gazed at him she could clearly see his muscles, even though he was wearing his suit. A tint of pink made its way to her cheeks. She shook her head _'No don't even go there, he's a stupid rich bastard.'_

Sasuke smirked as he looked at her, he notice the tint of pink on her pale cheeks which in result made his smirk widen. He was amazed at her beauty she wore no makeup, her hair was a strange color but it fitted her well made her look unique, her eyes were like two emerald diamonds, anyone could get lost in them she had dark long eyelashes, her body had curves in all the right places, a body that any women would die for to have. He also noticed she was small. He smirked _'but tough' _but one thing he knew for sure was that this women was the full package, any mans dream women. To him she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Hey Naruto I'm surprise you made it this far in life" Sakura suddenly spoke. Naruto snarled "I haven't seen you in years and you still tease me" she giggled while shaking her head "While too bad for you huh." He pouted and told Hinata how mean Sakura could be, Hinata smiled as they started to talk. Tenten and Ino were off serving some of their customers since they didnt want to stay around Shikamaru and Neji, they might start blushing like mad just like before and that's just to embarrassing.

Sasuke for some unknown reason couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sakura sensed someone's eyes on her she glanced around searching for whoever it was that was looking at her and then her eyes stopped on a certain man emerald eyes locked with deep onyx ones. Not one of them looked away. They just stared into one another's eyes. Sakura broke their eye contact when he smirked, Sakura glared at him which made him smirk even wider.

"Hn. Why don't you go get us something to eat, we'll see if what people say about this place is really true" he smirked. He found her very interesting. Sakura's brow quirked is he being cocky "Fine" she growl leaving to go and grab something for the stupid ass, she didn't care who he was. So what if he was Uchiha Sasuke she couldn't careless.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Well there you go, that's my new story. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think about it.

Should I Continue or Not?

**SORRY IF THERE WERE ANY MISTAKES.**

**Review please.**

**THANKS**

**_Yours Sincerely_**

_ApplelovesApples_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke Uchiha MEET Sakura Haruno**

**Chapter: 2 **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_Sorry for any mistakes and english is NOT my first language._**

**_Enjoy._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously:**_

"_Hey Naruto I'm surprise you made it this far in life" Sakura suddenly spoke. Naruto snarled "I haven't seen you in years and you still tease me" she giggled while shaking her head "While too bad for you huh." He pouted and told Hinata how mean Sakura could be, Hinata smiled as they started to talk. Tenten and Ino were off serving some of their customers since they didnt want to stay around Shikamaru and Neji, they might start blushing like mad just like before and that's just to embarrassing._

_Sasuke for some unknown reason couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sakura sensed someone's eyes on her she glanced around searching for whoever it was that was looking at her and then her eyes stopped on a certain man emerald eyes locked with deep onyx ones. Not one of them looked away. They just stared into one another's eyes. Sakura broke their eye contact when he smirked, Sakura glared at him which made him smirk even wider._

"_Hn. Why don't you go get us something to eat, we'll see if what people say about this place is really true" he smirked. He found her very interesting. Sakura's brow quirked is he being cocky "Fine" she growl leaving to go and grab something for the stupid ass, she didn't care who he was. So what if he was Uchiha Sasuke she couldn't careless._

_**Present:**_

Sakura smiled as she grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and some chocolate muffins. She quickly went back to the table where the group of men were seated including Hinata; she placed the goodies down on the table and smiled "Wow. Sakura-Chan these look good" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the blond who was drooling over the sight of freshly made cookies and muffins that she had grabbed.

She watched as they each took a piece, she was slightly nervous at what they were going to think. She grinned when their eyes lit up "This is really good Sakura-Chan" Neji and Shikamaru agreed while reaching out for some more "This is very good" said Neji taking a bite out of his muffin. "Troublesome could I take some home" Shikamaru muttered glancing at the cookies and muffins as if they were going to be gone in an instant.

Sakura nodded "Of course" she smiled. She glanced at the side and was pretty confused to see Sasuke sitting there with a blank expression also he hadn't touched any of the goodies she had bought over "Ummm…..is there something wrong?" she asked with a questioning face.

"Hn" he let his eyes wonder to her, and they remained there. Sakura felt slightly uncomfortable at how his eyes seem to see right through her and how he was still looking at her. _'Is there something on my face?' _Sasuke didn't look like he was going to turn his gaze elsewhere; somehow once his eyes settled on her, he couldn't find the strength to look away. He just sat there staring at her. This was starting to freak her out.

Sakura wanted to yell at him, was there something wrong with her, did she smell? Did she look weird? She just wanted to slap his face and say was there something he didn't like about her. Her eyes widened. One thought came to her head _'It's the hair'_ she thought. Yup that's it Uchiha Sasuke was staring at her because of her pink hair.

She knew that's the reason because her hair always attracts attention, wherever she goes people would stop and stare. _'Ah why was I born with pink hair'_ she thought pouting. Sasuke smirked when he notice she seemed to be in deep thought, his smirk widened when she started to pout _'Cute.'_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and couldn't help but raise a brow at the smirking Uchiha _'What the fuck is he smirking at.' _She sighed and decided to say something "Aren't you going to take a piece" she said referring to the goods.

She was confused with him, wasn't he the one who suggested to her to go and fetch them something to eat and now he wasn't even going to try it. "Hn" he answered with his infamous word. The pink haired women couldn't help but feel a vain appear on her forehead _'Hn, Hn is that he can say' _she was getting pissed.

Normal people answers with full sentences or with a word that exists. How the hell was she suppose to know what Hn meant. Ah fucking bastard was driving her insane. Naruto and Hinata started to get slightly nervous, they both knew Sakura had a bad temper and it wasn't pretty even though Naruto wasn't around he could tell that Sakura was still short tempered _'Some things never change'_

Sakura growled what the fuck is wrong with him, why the fuck is he still staring at her. It was starting to get on her nerves, didn't he know it's rude to stare. "Is there something on my face" she asked with a raised brow. "Hn" Sakura's eyebrow started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Could you at least answer with a word that exists" she hissed "Hn" he smirked. Sasuke was getting quite amused at the small pink haired women in front of him, she on the other hand was trying her best not to jump him, wrap her small hands around his neck and strangle him to death.

Naruto decided to was time to jump in, he didn't think it was a good idea if Uchiha Sasuke was murdered by a petite pink headed women. "Hey Teme why don't you try one hmmm….there really good" the blond grinned. Neji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Sasuke didn't even glance at Naruto, his dark eyes still on Sakura "Hn."

Naruto was about to say something but was cut of by Sakura "Look here Uchiha, you're the one that told me to bring you guys something and oh lookie here I bought you something just like you said and your not even touching any, so tell me what the hell is your problem"she growled out angrily. "Hn. I don't like sweets" he muttered.

Sakura stood there gaping at him, is he joking. Who hates sweets well obviously the Uchiha but Sakura couldn't help but to think that he was totally insane and that there was something definitely wrong with him. "You don't like sweets" pause "Your joking right" Sasuke quirked a brow "I don't joke" he stated.

"How can you hate sweets?" she said not believing him one bit. Sasuke just shrugged, Sakura twitched "You should have told me before that you didn't like sweets" she glared. He on the other hand smirked "You didn't ask."

The guys and the girls had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the two argue. Naruto and the girls were slightly worried about what Sakura might do to the Uchiha, knowing her and her bad temper.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know whether you liked sweets or not" she growled. "Your suppose to ask the customer what they would like but obviously you didn't ask" he glared. Sakura huffed looking away _'Fucking smart ass'_

"Well sorry your highness, for not asking what would you have liked to have but you should be grateful I got something so you can shove it down your fucking throat" she smiled happily, Sasuke frowned "Hn. You're annoying"

Sakura's delicate brow started to twitch, how dare he call her annoying. She was not annoying that stupid jackass, she was about to raise her fist to punch him in the face but he stood up towering over her small frame "Lets go" he said letting the guys know they were leaving. Shikamaru and Neji shrugged _'May as well go with the Uchiha.'_

They nodded but not before grabbing some cookies and muffins on the way out. Naruto walked up to Sakura before leaving "Well see you later Sakura-Chan" he smiled hugging the pink haired girl. The guys glared at Naruto for taking his sweet time "Oh and bye girls" he waved. Hinata blushed waving back, Ino and Tenten smiled.

"Hurry up Dobe" Sasuke glared. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming Teme" Neji and Shikamaru nodded towards the girls saying their goodbyes. They smiled in return but once Sakura's eyes landed on Sasuke, she glared at him "Bastard" she muttered. "Hn. Annoying" he smirked walking out with the guys following closely behind. Leaving a pissed off Haruno.

Shikamaru and Neji decided they'll go to the Uchiha building since it was close by. As they walked back the guys couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke who was obvious to it but chose to ignore them. "So that was interesting" started Shikamaru. "Hn" they sighed at his famous one worded word.

"Well I think that was very entertaining between you and Sakura, don't you think Uchiha" Neji smirked. "Whatever Hyuga" said Sasuke shoving his hands in his pockets. Naruto started to laugh which caught the attention of the three men "What's so funny Dobe" Sasuke hissed.

"Nothing just that I haven't seen Sakura-Chan in years and then we finally meet again not to mention I introduced my closets friends to her who she got along with but except my best friend who by the way already got himself on her bad side. I bet your on her hate list" Naruto grinned.

Neji and Shikamaru smirked liking the sound of that because no girl has ever hated or talked like that to Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura was really something different. They were amazed that they lived to see this day.

"Hn." Naruto smirked "Don't worry Sasuke-Teme even though Sakura-Chan hates you, the both of you will get along just fine" showing Sasuke his thumbs up _'I hope. Just as long as they don't kill each other'_ Naruto added mentally. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome while Neji snickered.

"Ahhhh. I hate him, I hate that asshole" Sakura cursed glaring at nothing in particular. Ino and Tenten had left Hinata to handle Sakura and they'll take care of the customers. Hinata stood there smiling nervously as she watched Sakura curse and at the same time baking a cake which wasn't helping the pinkette one bit.

"Fucking cake why can't you stay still for a second" Hinata sweatdropped _'She has officially lost it' _the indigo haired girl thought, she started to twiddle with her thumbs "Ummm….Sakura-Chan why don't you let me handle the cake" she whispered nicely.

Sakura glanced at Hinata "No. Its fine, you know baking gets me to relax" she smiled sweetly at Hinata while bashing the cake, pretending it was Sasuke's face. Hinata twitched "Doesn't look like it" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something" spoke Sakura with a raised brow. Hinata raised her hands up in defense "Ah No, No. I was just saying that maybe I should go and see if Ino-Chan and Tenten-Chan need any help" she smiled nervously. Sakura nodded. The indigo haired girl quickly made her way out.

As she saw Tenten and Ino she sent them a glare they in return smiled sheepishly "Hey Hinata-Chan" Ino grinned. Glare. "It was that bad huh" Tenten added. Hinata nodded "Oh it was bad alright, she started to scare me" Ino laughed "You know Forehead once she's angry it takes a while for her to cool down or get over it" Tenten gave Ino a look, so did Hinata.

"Ok fine, if its someone she really hates then it would take her some more time" "Or days" added Tenten "Not to mention when she'll stop plotting a way to make them pay" Hinata said. "Yup that too" Ino smiled, they all looked at one another "We got one hell of a friend, don't we" Tenten spoke with an uneasy smile. "Ah huh" Hinata muttered.

Sasuke sighed as he drove home, he was relived that he got to go home. Sometimes work was just to tiring and especially with the idiots around. After some time he finally made it home to his house –errrr- mansion.

Parking his car, he grabbed his keys to unlock the door with one thought running through his head _'I need Tomatoes.' _As soon as the huge doors opened he walked towards the fridge, opened it and was expecting to see to see his tasty tomatoes but found none. "Fuck" he cursed.

Sasuke growled there was no way that his day was going to end without him having his tomatoes. Taking hold of his keys he went to his car and started up the engine not even bothering to change out of his suit, this was how desperate he was for his tomatoes.

He smirks when he finally made it to the store, getting out of the car and quickly walked towards the front doors. One he stepped foot in the store girls and women started ogling him, he snickered ignoring them.

Making his way to the fruits and Vegetables section. When his eyes found the tomatoes he tried his very best not to eat one but of course he was Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha's always control themselves. He stood in front of the tomatoes and scanned for the ones that looked ice and fresh.

That's when he saw it a nice big red juicy looking tomato sitting there just waiting for him to eat it, his eyes lit up at the very sight of it. He reached his hand out to grab it and at the same time another hand reached for the same tomato.

The stranger got his tomato which pissed him off, he was also shock since he was so edger to grab the tomato his hand ended on top of the strangers much smaller yet very soft hand.

There was something else he didn't understand, once their hands touched some kind of electric shock went through him but he chose to ignore it. He muttered something under his breath, involving something about him not getting his tomato. He finally looked up and his eyes connected with shocked emerald orbs.

Sakura sighed she had just finished work and the girls were already at their own place. So she decided to do some grocery shopping _'Hmmm…..oh yea, I need some tomatoes' _She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings but she knew she was already where the tomatoes were. Not even noticing the dark man before her, she reached out and grabbed any which happens to be Sasuke's chosen tomato.

Her eyes widened when she felt a bigger hand on top of hers, she felt a shock go through her when the strangers hand touched hers. The man she assumed removed his hand and mutters something which she couldn't make out.

She was going to say something as she looked up due to the mans height but found herself beyond shocked. Onyx eyes stared into hers; she saw that he was shocked and surprised at the same time. She couldn't believe it was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. Out of all the people she could have seen it had to be him.

"YOU" she hissed pointing at him. Sasuke smirked "Hn. Its rude to point" Sakura glared at him "Whatever. What are you doing here" she said like it was her store. He raised an eyebrow at her "Tomatoes" he muttered.

She blinked staring at him then back at the tomato that was in her hand "Did you want this one" she smirked. "Hn" he grunted glancing at the tomato in her small hand. Sakura giggled which earned her a glare "So you love tomatoes but hate sweets" he quirked a brow "Interesting" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes. Sakura wanted to laugh as she stared at the gorgeous man in front of her. He seemed to be debating with himself, Sasuke had no idea which one to pick, they all looked very delicious well the best looking tomato that he had personally chosen was taken by a very evil pinkette _'Damn her that tomato was suppose to be mine'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when the pinkette started to laugh "What's so funny" he glared. Sakura grinned "Oh nothing just that the great almighty Uchiha Sasuke cant seem to decide which tomatoes to get, even though they all look the same" she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He growled "Shut up pinky" as soon as the word pinky slipped past his perfect lips, her eyes narrowed. Now anyone that knew Sakura would feel sorry for whomever it is that had called her pinky because Haruno Sakura hated to be called pinky.

"What that fuck did you just call me Uchiha" she glared obviously pissed. Sasuke smirked "Pinky or are you deaf" he glare harden, he didn't seem to care. "Tsk just look at your hair, who the fuck has pink hair" he continued at this point Sakura was ready to kill the young man before her.

Emerald orbs burned with fury. On the other hand Sasuke thought he was going insane when he saw fire burning in her eyes. He blinked _'What the hell'_ before he could think any further; he felt something mushy hit his toned chest. He glanced down and to his horror; a tomato had been thrown at him, ruining his expensive suit.

He glances up just in time to have another juicy tomato smash right into his handsome face. Okay now Uchiha Sasuke was officially pissed. No one and he means no one commits such a crime towards him and gets away with it, they will pay.

He bought his hand up to wipe away the remains of the tomato on his face. Just as his vision was clear, he shot a cold glare at the smirking women whose eyes showed amusement. By now people had stopped doing their shopping to stare at the two in disbelief. Sasuke growled and was about to yell at Sakura, demanding to know what the fuck was her fucking problem.

But when he saw her smirk widened and an evil glint in her eyes, his eyes widened slightly "Shit" another tomato came flying his way, lucky for him he had fast reflexes which helped him avoid the tomato.

He smirked cockily "You missed" his smirk was soon wiped of as another tomato headed in his direction in full speed. 'BAM' this time in hit his nose, to bad his reflexes didn't kick in this time. Sakura who wasn't too far from him was laughing her head of "Huh. I didn't miss you, you dumb piece of crap"

Sakura however didn't see the smirk that slowly made its way to Sasuke's lips. Sakura was still laughing she couldn't help herself this was just too funny. Ten seconds later a loud shriek could be heard. Sakura couldn't believe that jerk. He just threw a tomato at her chest, yes out of all places he threw it at her oversized chest. She could feel some of the juices going down between the valley of her breasts.

She glared at him through thick long lashes, a tint of pink forming on her pale cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "AHHHH……YOU ASSHOLE, YOUR SUCH A PERVERT" she screamed gathering as many tomatoes and throwing them at the Uchiha who dodged some of them but was quickly getting covered in tomatoes yet at the same time throwing them at Sakura as well.

Hmmmm…..Lets see screams could be heard coming from a small store as well as things been broken, customers running for their lives trying to escape the flying tomatoes, workers trying to stop the pair at war but it was useless because they themselves were getting injured from the beautiful tomatoes being thrown around like they were for FREE.

The manager was going completely insane, he was trying his best not to kill himself at that very moment this was the worst day of his life. For the pair at war it was one of the best days of their lives even though both wouldn't admit it. 1 hour later world war 3 was finally over.

The manager screamed out in happiness that it was finally over. Never in his life had he ever been so happy to not see a single tomato in sight. Yup Sasuke and Sakura used up all the tomatoes including some other things. Now the store looked as if a massacre had just taken place.

The manager kicked them out immediately, yelling at them to never ever show their faces here again, if they know what's best for them. However Sasuke stepped forward glaring at the man who seemed as if he going to wet his pants "Are you threatening me" the mans eyes widened, immediately apologizing finally realizing who it was, beside Sasuke, Sakura was rolling her eyes.

Sasuke tsked and walked away with Sakura following behind him. He stopped in front of his car; with a questioning glance he turned to look at Sakura who like himself was covered tomato juice and pieces from head to toe.

"What" she stared at him confused. He sighed "What are you doing" he asked irritated. He was pretty angry because he came here for tomatoes instead he came out empty handed and yet he was covered with his favorite food which he had yearned for so much.

Sakura smiled "Since I couldn't purchase my items, your going to go in there and get my needed items." Sasuke stared at her as if she had grown another head. Uchiha Sasuke never take's orders from anyone unless it's his mother of course.

"Why" he glared. She narrowed her eyes at him "Because asshole I need them for dinner and you're the one who got me pissed, so I want you to walk back in there and get my items Uchiha" she said. His brow twitched "No. besides we trashed the store" he grunted, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Idiot that's exactly where you come in, they have food stored at the back and since your Uchiha Sasuke they wouldn't say no for an answer and there bingo your in" she grinned like a little girl. Sasuke growled and was about to say something that was until she said the next words "And you threw tomatoes at my chest" pause "pervert" she added, receiving a glare from him.

He didn't say anything instead he walked towards his car but stopped when she spoke "If you leave I'll sell this video of you playing food fight to the media, I'm sure I'll get a lot out of it" she giggled waving the evidence in the air. He glared at her "Give it to me" he demanded. She of course shook her head saying no. He swore under his breath and left with her shopping list in his clenched fist.

Sakura smiled in victory "I'll be waiting right here" she yelled which in return he gave her the finger, she just laughed. Ten minutes later an annoyed Uchiha emerged out of the store, holding at least four shopping bags. Immediately he glared at the pinkette who stood there with a stupid grin on her pretty face.

"Here" he grunted, shoving the plastic bags in her hands, she gladly took them "Thanks" she smiled warmly. As she smiled at him Sasuke couldn't help but feel warm inside and his heart started to beat faster, he cursed ignoring the feeling.

Sakura was still standing there staring at him "What" he glared. She rolled her eyes "Nothing just wanted to say thanks again"

"Hn"

"I mean it, it was nice that you actually went and got what I needed because if I went home with nothing for dinner then I'm sure my man would probably be really angry with me" she said smiling. He raised a brow _'Did she just say her man' _he shook his head telling himself that he didn't care. "Hn. Whatever" he opened his car door and slid in before he could turn on the car, Sakura knocked on his window.

He ran a hand through his dark locks starting to get frustrated with this woman, with a sigh he rolled down his window. "What?" he hissed. "I just thought you might have wanted this" she said cheerfully, holding out a red juicy tomato in her small hands.

His eyes widened with out saying a word he snatched it out of her hand, she laughed "Well we're both happy now so bye" she said with a small wave. He watched her small figure as she walked away. He smirked "Tsk. Annoying" he was wondering where she got the tomato but shrugged not really caring as long as he got a tomato then he was happy.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards her car _'Hmmmm…..it was fun today' _she thought giggling, an image of a pissed off Sasuke popped into her head causing her to laugh lightly. She turned her head to see Sasuke driving towards her, she blinked.

Sasuke smirked "Hn. Later pinky" he knew that'd get her pissed off and he was right, his smirk widen as she sent him a death glare "Why you fucking bastard" she screamed angrily. He decided it was time to leave before she goes berserk so he quickly speed off but not before calling her pinky again.

She stood there glaring after the expensive speeding car "That fucker, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him again" she muttered calming her self down. A few seconds later she sighed rolling her eyes, the bastard didn't even bother to help her carry her shopping bags _'Ah such a gentleman'_ she thought sarcastically.

As soon as she saw her car she hopped in and sped of towards home "I hope he won't be angry at me for being late" she whispered driving towards her destination. Sakura finally made it home, she unlocked the door and smiled, her eyes met beautiful green one's "Mommy"a soft voice said happily.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hahahaha I bet you guys were'nt expecting that hmmmm.....or did you lol.

Any who I'm sorry for the late update and hope this chapter was okay and well let me know what you guys thought about it. And ummm.......to anyone whose reading my other story My Neighbor Uchiha Sasuke, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but don't worry I'm working on it right now.

**Thanks** to everyone that's reading my story and please review :)

**REVIEW PLEASE..........**

**_YOURS SINCERELY:_**

**_ApplelovesApples_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke Uchiha MEET Sakura Haruno**

**Chapter: 3 **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes and English is NOT my first language.**_

**Enjoy.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously: **_

_Sakura smiled as she walked towards her car __'Hmmmm…..it was fun today' __she thought giggling, an image of a pissed off Sasuke popped into her head causing her to laugh lightly. She turned her head to see Sasuke driving towards her, she blinked._

_Sasuke smirked "Hn. Later pinky" he knew that'd get her pissed off and he was right, his smirk widen as she sent him a death glare "Why you fucking bastard" she screamed angrily. He decided it was time to leave before she goes berserk so he quickly speed off but not before calling her pinky again._

_She stood there glaring after the expensive speeding car "That fucker, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him again" she muttered calming her self down. A few seconds later she sighed rolling her eyes, the bastard didn't even bother to help her carry her shopping bags __'Ah such a gentleman'__ she thought sarcastically._

_As soon as she saw her car she hopped in and sped of towards home "I hope he won't be angry at me for being late" she whispered driving towards her destination. Sakura finally made it home, she unlocked the door and smiled, her eyes met beautiful green one's "Mommy"a soft voice said happily._

_**Present: **_

Sakura smiled at her son as he jumped in her arms "Mommy what took you so long" Ryu pouted. Sakura giggled "I'm sorry sweetie mommy had a few things that she had to take care of" she smiled warmly at her son. Ryu huffed turning his head, Sakura frowned "You're not mad at me are you"

Ryu looked at his mother "Nope. I can never be mad at mommy" he grinned. Sakura smiled "Good." Ryu smiled as he hopped out of his mother's arms. He raised a brow at her appearance. Sakura noticing this laughed. Ryu titled his head to the side, blinking at his mother with innocent dark green eyes.

"Mommy what happened to you" he asked. Sakura just laughed even more. "Don't worry about it sweetie" Ryu pouted but nodded none the less. A blond haired woman made her way to the front giving Sakura a questioning expression. "What happened to you" Tsunade muttered not knowing that Ryu had just asked the same question a few seconds ago. Sakura sighed "Long story" nodding her head the blond smirked "You should go clean yourself up"

Sakura nodded and was about to go retrieve her groceries but Tsunade shook her head "You go clean up, why don't me and Ryu-Chan go and grab them" Sakura looked at her four year old son who grinned and was already running towards her car "Ryu-Chan be careful" she called out.

Tsunade chuckled "Sakura just go already" Sakura smiled at her mother. Making her way towards her room, Tsunade sighed as she watched her daughter _'Ah. You've grown up so much Sakura 'sigh' I'm so proud of you' _

After taking a shower, Sakura smiled at her mother who had already made their food the two were seated on the table eating already. Tsunade chuckled nervously as her daughter made her presence known "Sorry we were too hungry and you took your sweet time showering" Sakura giggled at that "Ah its fine besides I had to get rid of all the tomato leftovers that were on me"

Ryu grinned as his mother took her seat beside him "Mommy you look pretty" Sakura smiled warmly at her son "Thank you sweetie." Tsunade smiled at the sight of the two most important people in her life while of course she can't forget her loving husband. Now that she remembers where is that man? "Sakura" Tsunade called out, Sakura turned her head towards Tsunade "Hmmm"

"Do you know where your father might be?" she asked with a questioning look. Sakura shook her head "No. Didn't he tell you anything" the pinkette couldn't help but question. Tsunade sighed shaking her head "No he just told me he'll be back later but he didn't say where he was gone too" the blond women whined.

Sakura tried not to laugh at how her mother looked at the moment. Suddenly Sakura started to panic at the sight of her mothers teary hazel eyes "Mom are you-…" without warning Tsunade burst into tears earning a worried look from Sakura and a horrified expression from litto Ryu "grandma, grandma are you okay" Ryu said worriedly.

Tsunade cried even more making Ryu panic, Sakura seeing this told her baby to go to his room well she'll take care of his grandma "But mommy-…" "Please sweetie I just need to talk with grandma okay" she smiled. Ryu nodded and turned to take his leave but not before giving his grandma and mom a worried glance.

Once Ryu was out of sight, Sakura turned to her saddened mother. "Is there something you want to talk about mom" instead of getting an answer Tsunade started to laugh lightly earning a weird look from Sakura "I'm sorry" she muttered. Sakura looked at her in confusion "about what?" she said a little lost at the moment. Tsunade sighed "For crying out of no where in front of you two, especially in front of Ryu"

Smiling "Don't worry about Ryu he'll understand" Tsunade chuckled "I know that boy is too smart for his age" Sakura giggled at her mothers comment about her son but it was true though, at the age of four Ryu is a really smart boy well more like a genius. Tsunade glanced at her daughter and smiled "He got the brains from you"

"Maybe" she smiled sadly _'__**He**__ was a genius too though'. _Tsunade let out another sigh _'Damn. Maybe I should have never said anything.' _Sakura was brought back to their current situation when she heard her mother sniff. Placing a hand on her mother's shoulder, to try and comfort her. Tsunade looked at her with a sad smile.

"Well is something wrong going on between you and dad"

"Do you think your father got sick of me" Sakura's gaped at her mother in disbelief "What?" "I said-…." Shaking her head Sakura let out a frustrated sigh "I know what you said mom" Tsunade twitched "Then why did you ask" the older women huffed. "I don't know, I just can't believe you said that"

"Well I did" Tsunade muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes "Fine you did but why would you say such a thing" Tsunade let out a growl "I don't know maybe because I'm not beautiful or sexy or he doesn't like my body anymore or maybe because my boobs are too big……………….Oh my gosh or because I'm not good in bed anymore maybe the sex isn't as good as it was before but I'm sure it still is, heck I reckon its even better…………….." she kept on rambling on and by that time Sakura had her hands over her ears blocking them from hearing anymore.

She did not want to know about her parents having sex or even worse about her mom talking about it. "Okay mom enough" Sakura hissed out in embarrassment. Tsunade laughed at her daughter's embarrassed expression "Ummm…..I think I went over board huh" Tsunade chuckled nervously. Sakura just gave her a –YOU-DON'T-SAY- look.

"Sorry" just then a knock on the door was heard. Sakura stood up making her way towards the front door. Opening it she let out a squeal at the sight of a grey haired man "Daddy" she grinned jumping into his arms. Kakashi chuckled at his daughter's childish behavior and to think she was a mother already. Steeping aside she let her father walk in.

Kakashi smirked at the sight of his wife sitting at the dinner table; he blinked in confusion as he received a glare from the blond. Bending down "Did I do something wrong" he whispered. Sakura shrug "I have no idea remember I was in a rush this morning" Kakashi nodded. Sakura started walking upstairs deciding to leave her parents to have their alone time. Making his way towards his wife, she turned her head away making his eyebrow twitch.

"Tsunade"

"…………."

"Tsunade"

"………..??"

"Tsunade"

"Stupid man" Kakashi sweatdropped _'At least she answered' _

"Tsunade what did I do" he spoke in a clam matter. Whirling around Tsunade glared at him even more, he gulped staring into angry hazel eyes "well lets just say you didn't even tell me where you were going to" Kakashi sighed "I told you I'll be back later didn't I" Tsunade huffed and gave him her death glare making him flinch. He knew his wife and boy did she have a temper. "Oh really maybe that was just an excuse"

"An excuse for what"

"To go screw some women" she hissed. Kakashi's eyes widen "What? is that what you think I was doing" he wanted to yell but no he will stay calm, he was a calm man. Yes a very calm man. "Of course I mean you were gone for hours you fool" Kakashi wanted to pull his hair out. He breathed in to clam himself down, walking towards the blond who now had her back to him he grabbed her, pull her up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tsunade gasped before she could yell at her husband he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and of course she kissed him back.

**…………………………….**

Sakura stood at the door way of her sons bedroom, she smiled as she watched him play with his toys. Knowing that her parents aren't yelling anymore she knew she should tell Ryu that his grandfather was back "Ryu-Chan" instantly Ryu's black head turned in her direction a huge grin appeared on his lips as he ran to her "Mommy is grandma alright now" nodding she patted her sons head "Yup. Grandpa is here too now"

As soon as the word grandpa left her lips Ryu ran downstairs. Smiling Sakura followed the direction her son ran off too. As she walked down the stairs she could hear Ryu yelling "Grandpa, grandpa" and then asking if grandma was okay now.

**…………………………...**

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he sat at his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the store with Sakura and himself, it has been a few days since the incident and since he had last seen her. A smirk made its way to his lips that tomato fight he had with Haruno was fun it was something he will never forget.

And being an Uchiha, they don't really intend on having fun. It was more like work and more work. Leaning back in his leather chair he turned around in his chair to stare out at the view '_wonder where the Dobe is, if he's not coming in five minutes I'm leaving without him'_

It was like Naruto knew Sasuke was going to leave and he just so happens to appear out of no where well more like barged in his office again. "Teme lets go to Sakura-Chan's place" Sasuke nodded not in the mood to object besides it was weird he had this feeling that he wanted to see the cherry blossom again.

Making their way out of the Uchiha building Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with Naruto the idiot just keeps on going on and on about Sakura wanting him to meet someone very special and how he couldn't wait to meet this someone. Then he changed the subject to ramen, Sasuke was starting to lose his patience with the blond idiot.

Sasuke had never been happy to see the small café that the pink haired women worked in because then that means Naruto will shut up for a while and go bug someone else. As soon as they stepped in the café Naruto immediately ran to go get some food or to look for Sakura. When he did find Sakura they started talking.

Raising a brow Sasuke wondered why the blond had suddenly went quiet and seemed frozen up. Walking towards where Naruto was, he had a confused look on his face why did Naruto seem tense. Sasuke glanced ahead and saw Sakura giving Naruto a nervous smile.

Finally stopping next to the blond, Sasuke noticed a little boy staring at Naruto weirdly. Sasuke quirked a brow at this. Out of no where Naruto let out a shout "OMG Sakura-Chan you never told me you had a son" he shouted. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit _'Pinky has a son' _

Sasuke's eyes found its way to the little boy in front of Sakura, his hand held by her own. "Well now you know, I mean I would have told you but we didn't stay in touch" she smiled nervously. Naruto frowned "You're right but if I was here I would have known the little guy more you know"

Ryu semi glared at Naruto "I have a name" Naruto was taken back by this "Hey you talk" Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped while Ryu just thought Naruto was dumb "You don't say, I am four you know" Ryu muttered wondering if this guy even went to school or even gotten a proper education.

"Hey your just like Teme" Ryu raised a brow "Naruto" growled Sakura, Naruto using the word bastard in front of her son was not good. Naruto chukled "Ah I mean Sasuke-Teme" Sakura glared and bonked Naruto on the head. Upon just noticing poor Sasuke just then who had been standing there for a few minutes. "Sasuke" she said quietly.

Sasuke gave her a questioning glance as she called him by his first name she just shrugged; she was not going to call him names in front of her baby. Sakura smiled and decided why not introduce Ryu to Sasuke besides Sasuke was Naruto's friend she had a feeling they'll be seeing a lot of each other.

"Well Sasuke this is my son Ryu-Chan, Ryu-Chan this is Uchiha Sasuke" she told her son, addressing to the dark haired man. Sasuke looked down at the dark haired boy while Ryu stared at him. Green eyes met deep onyx orbs "Hn" he nodded. Naruto slapped his forehead while Sakura sweatdropped.

The Uchiha glanced back towards Sakura he didn't expect this, its not like he knew her very well, heck he'd only known her for a few days but looking at her she looked too young to be a mother.

After meeting Ryu Sakura told them to take a seat well she'll go get something to eat. It was more like Naruto who wanted to eat. It was an awkward moment right now two grown men with a little boy who happened to be glaring at them both but mostly at Naruto since he won't shut up about being hungry.

"Dobe shut up" Sasuke finally spoke up. Ryu let out a sigh of relief, Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared right back making Naruto flinch slightly at how cold his eyes were _'how did I become best friends with an ice block'_ Ryu stared in amazement at how cold Sasuke's eyes could be and how scary his glare could be but it didn't really affect him.

Naruto decided to start up a conversation "hey Sakura's son" Ryu sighed looking at the blond "I told you already I have a name" Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his neck "I….I kind of forgot" Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the idiot. Ryu puffed out his cheeks "Ryu" he muttered. Naruto blinked "Huh??" now Sasuke was getting frustrated with Naruto "Its Ryu, his name Dobe" grunted Sasuke.

"Oh yeah that's right your name's Ryu" Ryu rolled his eyes but nodded. "Sorry I have short memories sometimes" Ryu nodded his head "You mean all the time" mumbled Sasuke causing Ryu to laugh lightly. Sasuke smirked at this. "Hey!! you really are just like Teme" Naruto said out loudly.

"Hmm…" was the only answer he got from the little boy. Finally Sakura came back but with Hinata "Hey guys its my break time so-" she got interrupted by Naruto "Awwww man don't tell me you have no food" rolling her eyes she shook her head "No we can go eat at the back if you guys want" before anyone else could utter a word Naruto was already up.

"No thanks" Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him with a raised brow "I'm not eating at the back" Sakura's brow started to twitch "What your not use to it, your too good for us" shaking his head he placed his hands in his pockets. "No it's not that. Knowing the Dobe I'll lose my appetite by the sight of him eating" Ryu blinked innocently "Is it that bad" Sasuke nodded "When he's really hungry" he answered.

Ryu grinned making Sasuke raise a brow at the boys change of attitude "Mommy I want to go with Sasuke" Sakura gawked at her son while Sasuke seemed surprised not expecting that at all. "Honey I'm sure Sasuke's busy and-" "No its fine"

Sakura stared at him "Are you sue" he nodded "Alright I'll just let the others know"

Sasuke nodded while Ryu smiled and went next to Sasuke.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**WOW **I haven't updated in a while but hey I'm back lol but sorry I've been busy with school so yeah. Oh and theTsunade and Kakashi thing I just thought it'd be great for a change you know, I wanted to try something different besides I think its cute lol :)

And I know it's a short chapter so sorry about that –sigh- I just found out my story **My Neighbor Uchiha Sasuke** has been deleted –CIRES- and I was almost done with it so to everyone that liked that story I'm so sorry I don't know what happened and I'm upset about it but anyways enough about that I'll try to update soon okay.

**&& Again sorry if there were any mistakes. **

**REVIEW && THANKS :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke Uchiha MEET Sakura Haruno**

**Chapter: 4**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**I just wanted to say Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story, you guys are awesome and I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

_**Sorry for any mistakes and English is NOT my first language **_

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Previously: **_

"_No thanks" Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him with a raised brow "I'm not eating at the back" Sakura's brow started to twitch "What your not use to it, your too good for us" shaking his head he placed his hands in his pockets. "No it's not that. Knowing the Dobe I'll lose my appetite by the sight of him eating" Ryu blinked innocently "Is it that bad" Sasuke nodded "When he's really hungry" he answered._

_Ryu grinned making Sasuke raise a brow at the boys change of attitude "Mommy I want to go with Sasuke" Sakura gawked at her son while Sasuke seemed surprised not expecting that at all. "Honey I'm sure Sasuke's busy and- "No its fine"_

_Sakura stared at him "Are you sue" he nodded "Alright I'll just let the others know" _

_Sasuke nodded while Ryu smiled and went next to Sasuke. _

_**Present: **_

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but shake her head at the image of Naruto stuffing his face _'Sasuke was right, I don't think I could eat with him around' _a sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her bag "Something's never change" she couldn't help but giggle at that. She wondered how Hinata could stand that, she just sat their staring at the blonde stuffing his face _'Hmmm….Hinata-Chan must really like Naruto then'_ she grinned at the thought.

As she made her way towards the two boys, Ryu just stood there next to Sasuke and the Uchiha had a blank face on. Ryu grinned as his mother approached them "Come on mommy, hurry up" he pouted. Sakura smiled "Patience sweetie" next to Ryu, Sasuke snorted earning himself a glare from Sakura.

"Well shall we go" Ryu nodded while Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Tsk, you took your time" he muttered as Sakura came near, just close enough for her to hear what he said. Grabbing Ryu's hand she shot Sasuke a look telling him to shut his trap but he just smirked.

Sasuke started to get annoyed at all the looks they were getting. Sakura noticed it too but decided to ignore it "Mommy" came Ryu's quiet voice, Sakura looked down to her son "Yes Ryu-Chan" Ryu sighed as he stared at the people around, he was confused as to why they were staring. "Mommy why are people looking at us?" he asked.

Sakura smiled nervously not really sure about what to say _'Damn it we should have bought a hat for Uchiha'_ at that thought she wanted to laugh out loud. Just picturing Sasuke wearing a hat with a suit no less almost made her laugh. She sighed knowing that Ryu was waiting for an answer but before she could answer her son's question someone else beat her to it "Just ignore them" came Sasuke's voice.

She blinked casting a look at him, the dark haired man just shrugged. Ryu's attention was now on Sasuke his eyes focused on him and looking slightly confused. Sasuke smirked "Trust me" Ryu smiled nodding. They were currently making their way towards the park after they had lunch; Ryu had asked if they could go to the park. Sakura agreed and Sasuke didn't really mind.

"Mommy, mommy I see the playground, I see it mommy" Ryu grinned looking towards the playground with excitement in his eyes. Sakura giggled "Can you see it mommy" he said tugging at her hand. She smiled warmly at him "Of course sweetie I can see it" Ryu smiled turning to Sasuke "Look Sasuke we're almost there" Sasuke looked down at the little boy, nodding "Aa" he answered smirking.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at how happy her son looked. She glanced up towards Sasuke to see his eyes focused on Ryu, she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. Sasuke turned his gaze away from the boy just to direct it towards his mother catching her eyes; he shot her a smirk making her look away with a blush slowly creeping on her pale cheeks.

'_Ahhhh…..why the hell am I blushing for?' _she thought her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Sasuke's smirk widen at this. As soon as they arrived at the park, Ryu immediately ran of to the playground smiling as he ran. Sakura seeing a free bench walked towards it and sat down with Sasuke taking a seat next to her.

The pair watched as Ryu ran around enjoying himself. While Sakura was happily watching her son have fun, Sasuke couldn't help but think about how Sakura was already a mother _'She's so young' _he thought glancing at her from the side, she would be around his age he guessed she was 23 a year younger then him. He was shocked and surprised that she had a son even though outside he may have looked like he wasn't but he was on the inside.

'_**Hmmm……is a certain someone interested in Sakura'**_

'_Who the hell are you'_outer Sasuke hissed.

'_**Oh me, I'm your inner'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**Amazing you have quite the vocabulary there' **_inner-Sasuke remarked sarcastically

'_Hn'_

'_**This is why I've never shown myself before' **_

'_Then why now?'_

'_**Wow you didn't say 'Hn' **_

'_Hn'_

Inner-Sasuke twitched _**'your pathetic while to answer your question I'm here now beacsue your life has suddenly gotten interesting' **_

'……_..??'_

'_**Oh come on you have to admit though your life was pretty boring before this pink haired beauty came'**_

'_My life is not boring now leave'_Sasuke glared.

'_**Now, now don't be like that; you know it's the truth' **_before inner-Sasuke could say anymore outer-Sasuke punched, sending him flying.

'_**I'll be back'**_ inner-Sasuke screamed as he went flying.

Sasuke grunted coming back to reality and from his so called conversation with his idiotic inner-self. Sasuke raised a brow at the small hand waving in front of his face; he scowled as his hand caught her wrist. Blinking Sakura stared at the dark haired man as he let her wrist free.

She rolled her eyes at the glare she was getting from him "I see your back from dream land" she said with a small smile on her lips. Sasuke twitched "Hn" Sakura sighed resisting the urge to punch him in the face "You have such a way with words" she muttered, he just shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

Running a hand through is hair, his eyes found their way to the small black haired boy, his huge grin still in place and his dark green eyes glowed with happiness _'Funny a while ago he didn't seem to like me' _watching Ryu play, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at how happy the boy looked.

Beside him Sakura was giggling uncontrollably, there must be something funny as to why she was giggling like some stupid school girl. Turning his head to look at the pinkette he quirked a brow at her odd behavior "What's wrong with you" he said. Instead of getting an answer she just giggled even more "Annoying" he mumbled turning away from the insane women.

With her acting like a high school girl it was hard to believe she was a mother not to mention she could be very childish at times, oh who was he kidding the women is childish all the time. "Will you stop it already" he growled annoyed, Sakura looked at him innocently "I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha" she huffed gasting a glance else where and once again started giggling.

Sasuke stared at her like she was some alien "Your weird" he spoke, his eyes still fixed on the beautiful women before him. Sakura twitched "and you're a pervert" she smirked as he glared at her. When he didn't say anything she smiled "I never knew Uchiha Sasuke was a pervert"

Onyx orbs glared at her even more "Annoying. Listen I'm not pervert understand" he grunted still glaring at her. Sakura's eyes narrowed _'The bastard just loves calling me annoying doesn't he, fucking asshole'_ shooting him a glare of her own "Sure I understand completely that you're a pervert" and now Sasuke wanted nothing more then to strangle her at the moment.

Sighing he chose to ignore what had come out of her mouth "Hn. Annoying" he muttered. Before he knew it, she pinched him and hard "What the fuck women" Sakura just smiled at him like she didn't do a thing "Now watch your language Sasuke we're at a playground and there are kids around"

Sasuke was trying to retrain himself from letting out a whole lot of colorful words "Awww good boy" Sakura grinned "I'm not a dog Sakura" he said with narrowed eyes. Sakura blinked as she stared at him "What" he hissed. She shrugged as she smiled "You called me Sakura"

"Hn. You called me Sasuke" he replied in a bored tone, she laughed "Well Sasuke is your name" and Sasuke wanted to slap his forehead but of course he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't do those sort of things '_Hn at least not in public' _he mentally added "You don't say" he said. "Ah whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hn"

"Do you always have to say that?"

"Hn"

"I swear Uchiha you better stop that or else"

"Hn"

"Uchiha"

"So it's back to Uchiha"

"Well now that's better" Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked "Hn" he uttered, receiving a glare from the pink haired woman "You're impossible" she muttered. Sasuke's smirk widen in satisfaction knowing that he won. Two seconds later he was in pain but of course he didn't show that on the outside but fuck inside he was cursing the pinkette "What the hell was that for" he growled glaring at Sakura.

"Nothing I just felt like it" she smiled innocently, Sasuke twitched "So you go around punching people" he said with his stoic face. He was shocked that she punched him, oh he wasn't shocked at the punch okay maybe he was since she was the first women to ever do that but that wasn't it, it was how hard the punch was.

He couldn't believe that such strength came from such a small woman and heck she was tiny compared to other females around her age. "Nope. I just felt like punching you" he sighed trying hard not to clutch his arm _'Fuck that's going to bruise'_ he glanced at Sakura only to see her grinning happily like some mad idiot.

"You're annoying" he muttered, a smirk made its way to his lips at the sight of her eyebrow twitching "Would you stop calling me that" she growled. "Hn annoying" he muttered just to piss her off even more "Why you bastard, first you call me annoying and then you start calling me pinky………wait come to think of it I haven't gotten you back yet for calling me pinky yesterday" she growled, glaring at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke's smirk faded knowing full well that she was going to kick his ass or kill him _'Damn I didn't think she would remember'_ he turned his head in a different direction and decided that looking anywhere else was better then the seething pinkette next to him. He scowled at the blushing women that were staring at him _'What the fuck, don't they have kids to look after'_ he thought as he caught mothers glancing his way then looking away then they would start giggling and blushing like little school girls.

Sakura was still glaring at Sasuke who at the moment was ignoring her, she wanted so bad to kick his sorry ass or better yet strangle him until he turns blue from the lack of oxygen. She mentally laughed evilly at the thought but frowned knowing she can't do that here _'If only we weren't surrounded by kids then I would most defiantly strangle the bastard'_.

She raised a brow as he scowled and by the look of it, he didn't seem happy at all and as he glared she was curious to know what caused it. Following where his glare was directed, she found herself staring at some of the mothers who seem to be paying more attention to the young man then to their own children.

Slowly a devious grin started to form on her pink lips _'Heh, its pay back time.' _Sasuke stopped his glaring and was now paying attention to Sakura _'oh so now he chooses not to ignore me'_ but it didn't matter now she was going to make him suffer. Starting to walk away from the bench they were seated on, Sasuke spoke up "Where are you going?" he asked not wanting her to leave him alone. "Oh don't worry about me I'll be near by" she said with a smile '_you should be more worried about yourself'_ she added mentally. "Tsk. Like I would worry over you" he mumbled and apparently loudly since she clearly heard him, with the way her frown replaced her smile.

She rolled her eyes at him "You're a jerk, you know that" he smirked "Hn. So I've been told" she sighed "Anyways I'm going to go over to Ryu-Chan and see if he's doing alright" she told him. He quirked a brow looking over to where the dark haired boy was, to him the boy seemed to be doing just fine and clearly having fun "He looks fine to me" he said. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes "I know but still as a mother I still need to check on my baby" with that said she walked away leaving him there sitting all alone _'Now that I'm gone at least one woman will make a move on that asshole'_ she grinned.

"Seems like you're the only mother that's doing her job" he said to no one in particular. He watched as she walked towards Ryu, as soon as she called out his name the boys face instantly brightened at the sight of his mother. He studied the two of them, son and mother to Sasuke it looked perfect and yet he couldn't get the thought out of his mind

'_How could she be a mother'_

'_**Well that's easy you see when two people from the opposite sex have unprotected sex then the female-'**_ came inner- Sasuke's voice but he didn't get to finish since outer-Sasuke interrupted him.

'_-Gahhh- that's not what I meant you idiot. I know how it happened'_ outer-Sasuke hissed.

'_**Then what did you mean?'**_ a clueless inner asked.

'_Nothing. I'm just surprised but shocked that she's already a mother' _

'_**Your surprised now that's funny' **_laughed inner-Sasuke.

'_Hn.'_

'_**I'm not surprised, maybe a little bit shocked about the mother part but surprised no'**_

'_What do you mean?' _

'_**Man your stupid. Wait I just called myself stupid' **_

'_Idiot' _

'_**Hey you just called yourself an idiot' **_

'_Shut up already and tell me why you're not surprised' growled outer-Sasuke starting to get impatient and pissed off at his inner-self. _

'_**Geez calm down'**_

'_Hurry up. I don't have all day'_

'_**Alright already. Well I'm not surprised because man just look at her, I mean if I was taking over then I would have jumped her the first time I laid my eyes on her.'**_

'………'

'_**She's a rare beauty and lets not forget she's a natural, long silky pink hair and beautiful sparkling emerald eyes and damn lets not forget that killer body, oh man she's one of a kind'**_ inner-Sasuke sighed dreamily as hearts started to form in his eyes.

'_Aa'_ outer-Sasuke agreed damn even he couldn't deny Sakura's natural beauty and fuck she was one hell of a rare beauty alright.

'_**I knew you would agree, I mean what kind of man wouldn't agree with me but whoever the bastard was that knocked her up is one lucky fucker' **_

A growl escaped his lips and that was inner-Sasuke's cue to leave. He completely forgot about that. He couldn't believe he didn't think that maybe Ryu had a father wait what the hell is he saying of course Ryu has a father but he forgot that maybe Sakura was with Ryu's father. He has no idea why he was thinking about this, why should he care but his thoughts were cut short when he heard someone talk.

Snapping out of his thoughts he glanced upwards to find a blond woman staring at him or more like gawking and she didn't even bother to hide it. As he looked at her, she blushed "Hi" she smiled. She just received a glare from the raven haired man. Starting to get nervous at the glare she was getting but it was mostly because she was close to this hot looking man "I was wondering if you wanted some company" not even getting an answer from him she just sat down where Sakura sat just minutes ago and flashed him a seductive smile.

His glare hardens as the blond moved too close for his liking. He felt a vein twitch on his forehead. He looked over to where Sakura and Ryu were. Making eye contact with Sakura he frowned at the smirk she had on and his eyes narrowed _'Fuck. She knew this would happen' _as soon as the frown came it was gone a smirk now in place. Turning to the blond that is now drooling at the sight of his smirking face, his smirk widen "My girlfriend and son will be back soon" he knew it was out of line but it was the only way to get the blond to piss off.

Ryu grinned as he came down from the slide "Mommy did you see me" he said happily his dark green eyes twinkling in the sun "Of course I did Ryu-Chan" Sakura smiled "Are you going to go on again" not getting an answer from her baby she turned to see him staring where Sasuke is seated and not one bit surprised to find a blond seated next to him and looked to be to close for his liking.

"Mommy"

"Yes sweetie"

"Why is that lady over there with Sasuke?" he asked his big dark green eyes staring up towards his mother, Sakura just smiled at him "I don't know sweetie maybe it's a friend of his" she said smirking as she made eye contact with onyx orbs that narrowed. She wanted to laugh at his expression.

"But mommy"

"Hmmm"

"Sasuke doesn't look happy about his friend" Ryu said. Sakura's eyes softened even though he is only four he's such a smart boy "Don't worry about it sweetie. Come on lets go have fun" suggested Sakura wanting Ryu to forget about the bastard and let him suffer. Taking a quick look around and seeing that their was a swing available Sakura thought Ryu would like to go on the swing.

"Ryu-Chan would you like to-" Sakura eyes widen as she noticed her son isn't near her "Ryu-Chan" she called out looking around suddenly getting worried. She finally caught sight of a little black haired boy running towards Sasuke. A sigh of relief passed her lips as she quickly walked towards the direction her son has ran off to.

The face of the shocked blond brought a satisfied feeling in him, knowing perfectly well that his plan had worked. "That's impossible" she managed to utter out. His eyes narrowed "Aren't you married" he hissed out. She turned red in embarrassment trying desperately to hide the wedding ring on her finger unfortunately she forgot to remove the small object before coming his way.

"Well you're not married so you can't have a son" she spoke out clearly happy about it and obviously not answering what he said. Sasuke resisted the urge to whack some sense into the blond "I clearly said I have a girlfriend who is the mother of my son" growling starting to get annoyed _'Stupid bitch'_

"I don't see a son or girlfriend anywhere" the blond said "And since your so called girlfriend isn't here then maybe you could give me a kiss" she added smirking. Sasuke gaped was this woman for real, did she not hear what he has been saying for the last fucked up minutes. Before he could snap at the blond something landed in his lap, blinking he looked down and to his surprise to find Ryu's black head on his lap.

Glancing at the blond he couldn't help but smirk in victory. Her expression was priceless. Ryu lifted his head and the blond almost passed out, Sasuke wanted so much to laugh but no he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not laugh and before anyone spoke a word another voice came "Ryu-Chan" all heads snapped towards the voice to see Sakura stomping towards them.

The blond blinked looking back and forth between Sasuke and Ryu, the similarities were obviously there and anyone had to be blind to not be able to see the features the boy inherited from his father. As her eyes made their way to Sakura it was clear she was the mother, the boy inherited his mother's eyes instead of his fathers but a darker shade due to the dark pools his father possessed.

"Ryu-Chan don't ran off like that again okay"

"But mommy"

"Ryu" this time it wasn't Sakura that spoke but Sasuke. Ryu looked at Sasuke "Don't scare your mother like that okay make sure you tell her. So that way she won't have to worry" Sasuke said patting the boys head. Ryu nodded "Okay" the little boy smiled. "Ryu-Chan why did you run off" Sakura said softly. Looking back at Sasuke, Ryu grabbed his much larger hand "I wanted you to come and play with me and mommy"

Sasuke smirked and stood up with Ryu's small hand in his own. Sakura looked bewildered but soon recovered _'Damn he didn't suffer long enough. Thank you Ryu-Chan for ruining mommy's plan'_ she sighed and together they walked to the playground, leaving a gaping blond behind, long forgotten.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Ryu's father will be revealed as the story progresses and you can guess if you want too ;)

oh wow 3:00 am well bed time lol.

******REVIEW PLEASE**

**_Yours Sincerely: _**

**_ApplelovesApples_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke Uchiha Meet Sakura Haruno**

_**Chapter 5 **_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. **_

* * *

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Ryu grinned as they walked back to his mothers bakery shop. He had lots of fun at the playground and he couldn't help but feel happier since Sasuke was there.

Oh no that didn't mean he didn't like it when it was only him and his mother. Of course not, he loved spending time with his mommy. Yes he's a momma's boy and he's damn proud of it but he had more fun this time because Sasuke was there and he had to admit. It was funny seeing his mommy angry at Sasuke even though she tried not to show it but it was obvious not to mention what his mommy did to Sasuke when they hadn't spotted him running back to them. He saw it all alright. He couldn't help but grin wider.

**FLASHBACK:**

Sakura couldn't believe this jerk, he is so stuck up and not to mention that stupid, **STUPID** smirk on his face is so annoying. Yes she said it.** ANNOYING**. And to think the bastard thought she was annoying.

"Pfft. Yeah right" she muttered under her breath. Sasuke who has great hearing raised a brow at this "You said something" he said looking into her direction.

"Nope" she flashed him a fake smile. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Hn" Sakura who was getting fed up with his stupid one worded answers was pretty soon going to punch the shit out of the bastard.

She coulnt help but think yes maybe she can land a little, just a little punch on his face. '_Yes I shall ruin his face and then we'll see if he's going to give me anymore one worded answers mwuahahaha'_ she thought with an evil smirk.

Unfortunately it just wasn't her day because after she came out of her little world Sasuke was no where in sight. Not like she cared but she was totally freaking out again for the second time this day.

Why is she freaking out. Well lets just say Sakura is going to go crazy since again.

Yes** AGAIN**, her baby boy is no where in sight. Oh my gosh is she a bad mother or what '_I can't believe this is happening again, ahhhhhh...I'm a terrible mother' _

The funny part is. That this has never happened before and she meant ever. It's ridiculous because this just happened today and she has looked after and raised her baby since the day he was born, of course.

Yet just one day. One sunny, great day with the arrogant man of an Uchiha. Her sweet baby has ran off on her twice and that has just happened with the dark haired man around "He makes me sick" she muttered under her breathe.

Okay Sakura calm down, relax and don't run around like a crazy woman but after she finds her baby she's going to kill a certain bastard.

Quickly snapping out of her little world of hating on the Uchiha. She glanced around scanning the playground for Ryu and let me just tell you, it was a pretty big playground.

So she had to double check every single time when her eyes landed on dark haired adorable child.

Finally after what seemed like years to her but was only a few minutes. But lets not forget to mention minutes that drove her crazy with worry.

Yes. Finally she spotted them.

Keyword. **THEM**

Ryu and Sasuke

There they were Ryu and Sasuke seated under a tree. A huge as tree that made it hard for her to see them. They were obviously there for the shade since it did provide great shelter.

She was pleased to see that her son was perfectly safe.

_'But that did not give them the right to just leave my side and not tell me...oh gosh did I say them...I meant Ryu.'_

_**'ohhhhhh it looks like someone has a thing for a certain man' **_

_'what are you on about?'_

**_'you know what I'm talking about'_**

_'no i dont'_

_**'oh for goodness sake, i was talking about that handsome Sasuke. You have a thing for him, not that I would blame you. its funny though because I'm you'** innner- Sakura couldnt help but laugh. _

_'oh no, never and you are gross. I hate him' outer- Sakura almost puked._

**_'whatever if you did hate him then why is he with Ryu?'_**

_'...'_

**_'How come you don't mind Ryu being around Sasuke' _**

_'He's just here geez, doesn't mean i like him' _

**_'Aa huh. Whatever you say sweetie'_**

_'You know what, go away. I gotta go check on my baby' _

With a huff, Sakura made her way towards the two boys as quickly as she could. When she got there none of them seemed to notice her or in Sasuke's case he was ignoring her. Which got on Sakura's nerves '_what a jerk'_ she thought sending a glare towards the Uchiha.

"Ryu" At the mention of his name, the boy Immediately looked up and upon seeing his mother. He flashed her a bright smile. "mommy"

"Ryu didn't i tell you before to not leave my side again" she spoke making sure her son got the message. Ryu frowned, bowing his head "Aa huh, I'm sorry mommy"

Before Sakura could say another word. A certain Uchiha decided to cut in "Calm down Sakura, he was with me" Sasuke mumbled with his eyes closed.

Sakura's eye twitched as she glared at the dark haired man "Sasuke can I talk to you" she asked sweetly. Sasuke opened an eye at her tone but answered none the less "No"

"Its important" she hissed.

The Uchiha resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he got up and stood in front of the pink haired woman "Hn"

Satisfied that the stubborn man had finally gotten up from the ground. She turned towards Ryu who was still looking down. Sakura's eyes softened at this.

With a sigh she grabbed her son and pulled him into a hug which he returned. "Its okay sweetie just tell me next time, now why don't you go on the swings where I can see you while I talk to Sasuke" she smiled.

Ryu nodded and ran towards the swings while Sakura kept her eyes on her son, making sure he's alright before turning to the bored looking man. With a glare she reached up and grabbed his ear, pulling it causing the young man to hiss.

"What the fuck Sakura" he glared trying to get his ear back but Sakura had other plans as she pulled harder. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

Did the woman have any idea how much it hurts, apparently not since she pulled even more, making sure they were face to face.

He almost scoffed at her shortness but decided against it. As their eyes made contact he gave her the Uchiha death glare.

Lets just say no one wants to recive an Uchiha death glare but Sasuke seems to forget that Sakura just wasnt anyone.

"I can't believe you" she glared. He tried his best to look cool and its working for now. "Hn" she rolled her eyes at his answer "As if you just walk off with Ryu without telling me"

**Shrug.**

"Seriously Sasuke" she almost shouted in his face as she twisted his ear before letting go, looking satisfied at the slight pain that showed on his face.

As soon as she let his ear free. He stepped back a bit. Making sure that she wouldn't get his ear again.

He couldn't believe this. He's Uchiha Sasuke and everyone fears the Uchiha's not to mention he can make anyone's life hell yet this woman...this pink. PINK, haired woman had the guts to pull his ear, yell at him, call him names, and treats him like anyone else and he did nothing to stop her.

What the hell is wrong with him.

"Don't ever do that again" he growled. She huffed "Yeah and what are you gonna do, if i do it again" she smirked. His eyes narrowed "Then you better watch your back Pinky"

Sakura's eyes formed a glared at this. Reaching up she tried to grab his ear again bit Sasuke got her first, grabbing her wrist and holding it in a tight grip.

He gave her a confused look at her smirking face "Asshole" she spat and in that moment lifted her foot of the ground and stomped on his foot causing him to let her go as he tried not to jump up and down like an idiot.

Fuck. He felt that alright. The stupid pinkette's heel had done its job alright and damn it, his shoes were expensive. Not like he can't get another pair but still they cost a lot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he cursed as he stood still. Keeping his cool. She smirked wickedly "I thought I told you before to watch your language Mr. Uchiha."

He glared "Fuck you bitch" she couldnt help but chuckle "I hope you learned your lesson, You bastard" she smiled.

Sasuke watched as she started to walk toward the playground. He glanced towards the swings and he could see Ryu swinging and he looked fine to him.

_'Good'_ he thought quickly making his way towards Sakura before she could go any further.

...

A gasp escaped Sakura's lips as she felt herself being pulled backwards. Her eyes widen as she was spun around. Coming in contact with a hard muscled chest.

Her eyes almost popped out as she looked up. Just for her eyes to meet beautiful onyx ones. A blush made its way to her cheeks as she noticed that she's pressed tightly against him. Chest to chest.

She couldnt help but notice or more like feel his muscles that were hidden underneath his bussniness suit. He is definitely muscular alright.

Sasuke had no idea what had caused him to do this. One minute he was just standing there with his damn foot in pain and then the next minute he was moving towards Sakura and before he knew it. He had her pressed against his body.

He almost groaned as her body made contact with his. Her chest against his and not to mention he could feel her curves. He didn't know what the fuck is wrong with him but it feels nice to have her pressed against him.

**_'Really nice'_** came his inner-self's annoying voice.

_'Get lost'_

**_'You know what would be even better?'_**

_'Hn'_

**_'If she was naked'_**

_'...' Sasuke couldn't believe what his inner had just said._

**_'Ohhhhh...imagine that, her beautiful curvy naked body against our equally naked body. Damn.'_**

_'Fuck you. Get the fuck out of here'_

**_'Tsk. Your thinking it, You know and don't try to deny it. You dirty bastard.'_** with a glare. Inner- Sasuke dissappeared.

"ummm...Sasuke"

"Hn" looking down. Sasuke's eyes widen. He had his arms wrapped around her small body and she was blushing as she looked up at him, making her emerald eyes look even bigger. He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked.

He shook his head. Did he just say cute. Okay now seriously what the hell is wrong with him. Maybe she pulled on his ear too hard. Yeah that's gotta be it.

After what seemed like forever he finally removed his arms from her small form. He glanced away as she stood there.

"Are you okay Sasuke" she asked softly. He snickered "Of course I am. I'm an Uchiha" he smirked "Pinky" he quickly added just to get on her nerves.

Before he knew it, she had turned back around and in seconds she had her small hands in his hair and fuck she was pulling his hair like they were in a bitch fight.

"What the fuck Sakura" he hissed out as she quickly let go. Sakura slapped his arm "Shut up Sasuke. Ryu's coming" Sasuke looked up and she was right.

Ryu was running towards them and he looked a little scared. Sasuke raised a brow at this. "Mommy, Mommy"

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

"Can we just go now" he pleaded. Sakura gave him a confused look "Ryu" she spoke out sternly. The little dark haired boy sighed "Its nothing big mommy. A lady just scared me a bit. That's all."

Sakura gasped "Nothing, that is nothing young man. What did she say" she demanded.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this. What the heck did a woman do to creep Ryu out and oh boy, he could see that Sakura is pissed.

"It was nothing mommy she just creeped me out a bit"

"Oh gosh please don't tell me she touched you" she almost screamed out in horror. Ryu rolled his eyes "No mommy. She just kept asking me about Sasuke"

**Blink.**

...

...

**Blink.**

...

...

**Blink.**

...

...

**Blink.**

"That's it" Sakura growled out. She was almost having a heart attack here because she thought some creepy woman was trying to get her baby boy and yet he just told her, he was creeped out because she kept on asking about the Uchiha asshole.

What the heck.

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at her expression.

"What did you tell her?" asked Sakura. Ryu shurgged "Nothing. I just ran" he grinned. Sakura sighed nodding "Okay. Good boy" she smiled, taking his small hand in her own _'Damn maybe next time, I should get Sasuke's number and just hand it to anyone. That way he'll keep on getting calls from random women and he'll be so annoyed '_ she thought laughing on the inside.

After getting rid of her thoughts. She glanced at Ryu "Lets go back hmmm..." Ryu nodded.

Sasuke shrugged but really he wanted to get the hell out of here. Not really wanting any women coming up to him and asking him a load of shit.

**END FLASHBACK:**

Finally arriving in front of the bakery. The three walked in and went straight at the back where they found Naruto chatting away to Hinata and at the same time would shove a cookie in his mouth.

Ryu stared in disgust at the sight of the blond man talking to his auntie Hinata with his mouth full _'ewwww...gross_' he thought looking away.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but look at Naruto in disgust. They had no idea how Hinata hadn't told him to shut his mouth or how she hadn't ran off already.

_'She must really like him then'_ Sakura thought and almost wanted to go up to Naruto and punch him in the face and yell at him to learn his table manners as she saw bits of the cookies coming out of his mouth as he talked _'Alot'_ she added.

"He hasn't changed one bit" she muttered to Sasuke who nodded in return.

* * *

**A.N:**

OMG! Its been ages since I last updated, farrrr out && sorry again for any mistakes, if there were then let me know & I'll go over the chapter and fix things up. Anywho Sorry for taking ages updating but I hope this chapter was fine.

&& I want to say thanks to everyone for trying to guess who's Ryu's father but I'm going to reveal who it is later in the story but if you guys want to choose who you'd like as Ryu's father then let me know & I'll make a poll so you guys can vote :D cos honestly I'm not sure who to put as his father...hehe my bad lol, its hard to decide lmao.

Well please let me know what you think :)

**REVIEW PLEASE**

_ApplelovesApples_


End file.
